jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Rubber Soul
'''Rubber Soul '''is a character appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. The character is portrayed as an antagonist. Appearance/Personality Rubber Soul is a medium-height curly haired man, with his Stand granting him the ability to grow larger and to change appearance at will. He was hired by Dio with the promise of earning 100 millions as a reward for killing Jotaro. Rubber Soul does, however, have a rather disturbing personality: he is extremely rude and impolite, showing no respect nor mercy for people and animals, as they are beings that he only sees as food for his Yellow Temperance. He does not seem to be particularly intelligent, though he has a really bad temper: he wanted to ambush Jotaro with Kakyoin's appearance, but his unusual behavior blew his cover. Rubber Soul is also very violent: he attempts to kill a pickpocket by breaking his back, and remorselessly eats a dog under the eyes of its master with his Stand. In order to grow bigger, he did not hesitate to eat bugs either. Synopsis While Jotaro Kujo and his companions were in Singapore, looking for tickets to travel to India, Joseph Joestar and Mohammed Abdul decided to anticipate Dio Brando's next move, by means of Joseph using Hermit Purple on a television, trying to get a video of the vampire. Before being able to locate Dio, the Stand warned his master about the coming danger: by joining voice segments from different TV programs, Hermit Purple informed about Noriaki Kakyoin being a servant of Dio. However, Joseph's stand actually presaged Rubber Soul's presence and modus operandi, since he secretly used his Stand to take Kakyoin's appearance and ambush Jotaro while he is alone with the Runaway Girl. Jotaro begins to be suspicious about "Kakyoin"'s strange behavior: when Rubber Soul tries to push him from a balcony, Jotaro believes Kakyoin to be possessed and punches his face. After hitting him, Rubber Soul's real power is reveled. Being unable to destroy Yellow Temperence by burning and freezing it, Jotaro drags Rubber Soul underwater, taking advantage of the wielder's human frailties to defeat his stand. Jotaro punches a now defenseless opponent, forces him to reveal the power of J. Geil's Stand. Rubber Soul tried to finish Jotaro with a last surprise attack, but Jotaro managed to counter it by exploiting water pressure. The now defeated Rubber Soul tries to save himself by saying that he was just kidding, but Jotaro replied by saying "Kidding? Then, let's laugh together" and proceeding to attack him with countless punches by Star Platinum. It is unknown if Rubber Soul was actually killed in the process. Trivia *During the battle with Jotaro, Rubber Soul references Mike Tyson, saying that not even the famous boxer would be able to earn 100 millions (his prize promised by Dio for killing Jotaro and the others) by fighting for a few minutes. *In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, his moves and appearance are based on Kakyoin's. Furthermore, if Alessi uses his Stand power on him, Rubber Soul does not turn into a kid, but rather reverts to the fat woman he took the appearance of on the cable car. *Rubber Soul is the first character seen using the "rero rero rero" tongue-rolling sound. This may be a pun on his stand, Yellow Temperance, as "rero" sounds similar to "yero" (yellow in Romaji). Gallery RubberSoul.png|Rubber Soul (with Kakyoin's appearance) attempts to kill a pickpocket RubberSoul2.png|Star Platinum VS Yellow Temperance RubberSoul3.png|Rubber Soul (with a fat woman's appearance) absorbing a dog DoYouUnderstand.png|DO YOU UNDERSTAND? JotaroRubberSoul.png|Jotaro defeats Rubber Soul ﻿ References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Male Characters